A girl named Terabithia
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Leslie's body was never found. Jess went into a state of depression, he is sent to rehab where he meets a girl named Terabithia who has no memory of her life, what happenes when these two are forced to meet? Well, sparks'll fly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is our first Terabithia story, which means we don't own it!

Summery: They never found Leslie's body, Jess has lived his life distanced from everyone. He is 18 now, and is off to rehab because he still blames himself for Leslie's 'death', he hallucinates that he see's her everywhere he goes. In the result of her 'death', Jess began to cut. But when he gets to rehab he's surprised to find out that his senior buddy, someone who's been there longer than him and is meant to be a friend, is a girl who goes by the name of Terabithia. And when he meets this girl, there's a little more than meets the eye.

Chapter 1

"Where doing this for your own good." Mary Aarons told her son, Jess.

"Yea yea," Jess replied, rolling his eyes. He was being sent here becuase he would cut. He blamed himself for everything, maybe, maybe if he didn't go with Miss Edmunds that day then maybe Leslie would still be alive. Maybe he would of gotten up the courage to ask her out, gotten married, and possibly have kids. They would stand side by side, conquering the world.

Leslie, just the mere thought of the blonde girl made his throat close up. He pushed the tears back, he had built himself anew, he never cried and didn't smile. He would go through his life speaking only when spoken too.

He never went to Terabithia anymore, when May Belle would ask him to take her, he'd always respond with a firm 'No.' and turn his head.

"Jess." came the voice of May Belle, who was 12 now. Jess turned his head and looked at his sister, waiting for a reply. "I love you." she said, tears peeking from the corners of her eyes.

"Me too." he replied with no emotion. "Can I go now?" he asked, annoyed, he just wanted to get this over with.

His mom nodded her head and Jess turned around and entered the Watercreek Rehabiliation Center.

The interior was modeled to that of a hospital, sterile and white. 'Les would go insane,' he thought, thinking of Leslie and the way she loved layering and colors. He mentally scolded himself for thinking about her.

He went to the check in station.

"You checking in?" a girl with curly red hair and brown eyes asked. 'No I'm here to buy fries, of course I'm checking in.' he said to himself

"Yea." Jess responded annoyed.

"Name?" she asked pulling out a clipboard.

"Jesse Aarons." he said. She looked at her clipboard.

"Ah yes, Jesse, now Dr. Smith will be your councilor, you will see her 5 times a week after an hour of buddy time-" he cut her off.

"Buddy time? Really." he said, annoyed that he'd have to spend some time with another crazy loon.

"Yes, buddy time, it's where your paired up with someone who's been here longer than you, a buddy is here to have someone to talk to." she explained.

"So who's my buddy?" he asked, feeling sorry for whoever got him.

"A girl your age named Terabithia."

Jess' eyes went wide. "Excuse me, can you repeat that." he asked, not believing the words he just heard. Believing instead that his mind was playing tricks and she had said 'Tara Thia' or 'Teara Bithel' and not Terabithia.

"Terabithia, she's been here a while." she said , looking at Jess, an eyebrow raised.

"What's she here for?" he asked, this couldn't be Leslie, maybe someone just named their kid Terabithia.

"Mental problems, we don't know what happened, police found her badly beaten, she went to the hospital but all she would say was 'Terabithia' over and over again, so that's what she goes by." She explained. "I don't know much about her, I've only seem her once, just that she can't remember anything." she continued. "Now as I was saying..." she droned on and on about the program, meals, breaks, family visiting, and all that stuff. Jess just kept thinking, 'Maybe Leslie is still alive! They never found her body, it's possible she somehow ended up here' he thought before his pessimistic side took over. 'Yea, but wouldn't the police officer recognize her and call her parents?' the optimist replied, 'maybe the officer didn't recognize her, she could of easily crossed over into the other county.' Jess has enough and told the voices to shut up.

He was then asked to follow a nurse to his room, which was five doors down from his buddy.

He nodded his thanks and entered the barren room. 'might as well unpack.' he thought and went to his suitcase, putting his art stuff on a desk and his clothes in the drawers, at the very bottom laid a picture. Jess smiled as he picked it up.

It was of Leslie in Terabithia, an exhausted PT sat on her lap. Jess had painted it for Leslie as a birthday gift, but he never had the chance to give it to her.

He tacked it to his wall and half smiled. Maybe this girl, Terabithia, would help him get over the loss if his best friend, his queen, his crush.

He had eaten dinner before arriving so he changed into PJ's and nestled under the covers, his dreams clouded with Troll hunting in Terabithia, Leslie and PT by his side

So what do you think?


	2. The First Day

The first day

We don't own! We said that last chapter!

At 8:00 that morning, Jess' alarm clock rung, signaling the beginning of the first day.

Jess groaned, he did not want to be up this early, preferring to sleep until noon, but he knew he had to get up.

He swung his legs over the bed, got up and yawned while stretching his arms above his head.

He walked to his bathroom where he took a nice long, hot shower.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way to his dresser where he picked out a 'Foo Fighters' t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He didn't bother with trying to dry his moppy hair. He pulled on socks and a pair of Nike sneakers.

He walked out of his room not paying attention, out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl with long blonde hair open the door to one of the rooms, but before he could turn his head to get a better look, she was already gone. 'It couldn't have been Leslie.' he argued.

Curiosity getting the better of him he turned towards the door and counted how many doors down it was from his. His answer, five. Five doors down, it must have been his buddy, Terabithia's, room.

She probably just finished breakfast and was heading back to her room to get ready for the day.

He continued walking down to the cafeteria. When he entered it was just like a hospital cafeteria, white. He got in line and grabbed some scramble egg's and bacon. He walked over to an empty table and ate in silence.

When he finished eating it was 9:00 and he had to go to group time, which was where people with the same problem met and talked about why they bagan to, in his case, cut.

He stood up and threw his plate in the garbage and made his way to the group meet room, which was in the main quarters.

He finally found the room and entered. The room was medium size with 16 chairs in a circle, most of them occupied by girls, (13 to be exact) 'three guys here including me, great.' he thought.

"Jesse Aarons?" a voice asked, Jess looked and saw a middleage tan women with long chestnut hair wearing a green t-shirt with jeans under a white lab coat.

"Yea," Jess replied.

"I'm Dr. Whitetail, your group leader and psychologist." she explained. Jess nodded his head and took an empty seat between a black haired boy with green eyes and a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

Dr. Whitetail spoke, "Okay people, we have a new member, this is Jesse Aarons." everyone said 'hi' and Jess just nodded. "Okay! Let's start with you Jess, why did you begin to cut?" she asked, Jess didn't really feel like taking about Leslie, but he knew he had to.

"When I was a kid, I didnt really have any friends. But then, in fifth grade, this blonde girl named Leslie Burke moved in. She was ostracized like me, she would wear crazy colors and arm warmers. She beat me at running. We didn't really get along well, we were neighbors, we decided to race one day after school and we found this really cool place in the woods, and the only way to get to it was to swing on a rope, we made it our place. It was at that moment we became best friends. Well then one day, my music teacher called me, and asked me if I wanted to go to the art museum because her nephews bailed, so I went, I wanted to invite Leslie, but I didn't. When I came back, my parents were frantic, they thought I died." his voice became choked up. "Becuase the rope we swung on broke, and it rained a lot the day before, and the river below it had risen, she fell and hit her head. They never found her body, but they found a lot of blood on a rock, they assumed that she hit her head and drowned. When I went to her 'funeral' her father told me she loved me, it was then that I realized I loved her too. It was all my fault, I should of done something, I should of been there for her but I wasn't." he finished, he probably sounded pathetic, him, an 18 year old kid, an adult, still blaming himself for something that happened years ago, something he probably had no control over.

"Thank you Jess, now, Caty, your turn." Dr. Whitetail said, the girl next to Jess spoke.

"My name is Caty Williams," everyone said 'hi' "And I started cutting because I was bullied in school, I never really fitted in with everyone, I was teased and called names, and it made me feel like crap..." she went on. After an hour it was time to go.

Jess stood up and began walking to the door, when the guy who was sitting next to him walked next to him.

"Jesse, Right?" he asked.

"Yea, call me Jess, what's you name?" Jess asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Names James Puckett." he replied.

"Nice to meet you James." Jess said.

"That girl, Leslie, she sounds a lot like Terabithia." he said, trying to make conversation.

"Really? She's my buddy." Jess said, suddenly listening for anymore info on this girl.

"That's cool, FYI she's kinda crazy, she'll just stare into space sometimes and then quickly draw or write something then run to her room. Nobody knows what she does in there." James continued as they walked down the hall to the rooms. "She's kinda like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, you know?" he asked.

Jess nodded his head, he remembered reading about the girl, nicknamed Loony since she believed in such abnormal things, in the Harry Potter books written by J.K. Rowling.

"So you want to hang out for a while? We have an hour to kill until buddy time. We can go to the game room or something." James said sincerely.

"Nah, I was gonna go to my room, I still have to unpack." 'besides I don't want to hang out with you.' he added in his head.

James looked upset for a fraction then bounced right back, "Sure, no prob, it's your first day here too. See ya!" he said, walking in the direction of the rec. room. Jess shook his head and made his way to his room.

When he passed Terabithia's room he had half a mind to knock on the door and talk to her, but he decided against it.

He walked into his room and went to his sketch pad and began, to well, sketch.

It was almost an hour before he finished he looked down at his work and once again, saw Leslie's face. Though it really wasn't her 10 year old self. He had been trying to age her face, using his own from when he was 10 and his face now to figure out what she would look like.

This picture had Leslie's hair grown out, if she didn't cut it it would be about mid-back. Her cheekbones were more defined and her lips fuller. He sighed. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:50. 'better go to buddy time,' he thought as he closed his sketch book.

He walked out of room and saw a girl with mid back blonde hair run out of Terabithia's room. He fought the urge to run after this girl.

She ran to a door at the end of the hallway, 'must be the buddy time room.' he thought.

He walked to the door and sure enough it said 'Buddy Room 1 A-M. 'well this is it.' he thought and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" a guy with blonde hair an blue eyes asked, he was sitting at a desk.

"Yea, I'm here for Buddy Time, my buddy is Terabithia." he said.

"Oh yes Jesse Aaron, good luck, Terabithia is a nut job." he said. "Terabithia! Your 11 'o clock is here!" he shouted to a girl with mid back blonde hair who was sitting at a table writing or drawing something.

Jess walked over to her, he coughed after a moment.

She looked, she had piercing blue eyes Jess had a quick intake pod breath. 'No.' he thought, this girl was the spitting image of older Leslie he had just drawn.

"Leslie?" he asked, and regretted it right away, this girl will think of him as a nut job, she spoke.

"Jesse. Jesse Aarons?" she asked him, staring at him puzzlingly.

Okay End chappie two! Ohh so does Leslie remember Jess? Or is Jess just hallucinating and it's all a dream? You tell us!


	3. The truth revealed?

Dont own...sorry for the wait, we had a slight writers block for the fic, but thanks to you reviewers we got over it! 14! Thats the most we've had in two chappies for a single story! So without further ado! The next chapter is here for you! Wow...that was actually kinda lame...

Jess stared wide eyed at Terabithia. He couldn't seem to grasp this. Terabithia had one eyebrow raised as she looked at him, who probably looked like a fish out of the water, he finally spoke.

"You know who I am?" Jess asked, praying with every fiber of his being that she remembered him.

"Your Jess Aarons, my 11 o' clock, right?" She said, "And why'd you call me Leslie?" he added in.

Jess mentally smacked himself, of course Terabithia would know his name was Jesse Aarons.

"Sorry," he said, sitting in a chair opposite her, "Its, just you look a lot like my best friend..." Jess went off.

"You must miss her if you thought I looked liked her." Terabithia said.

"Yea, I do." Jesse responded looking down. He noticed her drawing, "What are you working on?" he asked.

"Oh, just a book I was working on, I'm not really good at drawing but I feel like I knew someone who could draw and that person helped me out a lot." Terabithia said, turning the sketch pad towards Jess who looked at it wide-eyed.

The picture was of him, Leslie, and PT in Terabithia. Their castle in the background with it's high towers and the shimmering lake waters, not to mention the friendly giant in a corner.

"What's wrong?" Terabithia asked him, seeing him look at the drawing.

"That's me and my best friend and her dog, Prince Terrien, or PT for short. We had this place for ourselves in the woods, it was where we could just hang out and rule our kingdom." Jess looked at Terabithia, who spoke.

"And protect the land from the Dark Master and his servants."

Jess looked at her, this couldn't be happening.

"Follow me," She said, standing up an grabbing Jess' hand.

She walked past the boy who James talked to earlier and quickly spoke, "Kevin, me and Jess are going for a walk." Kevin nodded his head, not really caring.

Terabithia dragged him down to her dorm room, she turned to face him.

"I don't really know who you are, but I feel like I know you. I don't know how, it just your eyes," she said, looking into his deep hazel eyes. "I've seen them only in my dreams..." she said.

At this point, Jess was partially freaked out and scared the other part was happy and finally hoping that Terabithia was indeed Leslie Burke, the girl he fell in loved with only after when she was no longer around.

Terabithia continued, "I'm sorry, it's just, I have dreams about a boy, the one you saw in the picture, you said that was you?" Jess merely nodded his head. "And that girl was your friend?" Jess nodded his head. "What happened to your friend?" Terabithia asked him.

Jess responded, "She went to swing on a rope ladder, I wasn't there, it had raid a lot the day before and the river had flooded, she fell and hit her head on a rock. The police never found her, only a blood on a rock where she must of hit her head," Terabithia put her hand to the back of her head where she had a partially fractured skull, Jess continued, "She was presumed dead, and I blamed my self for it, you see, I loved her, and I didn't realize it until after..." Jess breathed out, he could feel tears threatening to spill but he held them back.

Terabithia spoke, "I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone before." he said, taking Jess' hand and opening her door, Jess couldn't believe what he saw.

And that I where we will stop!' So please review! Thank you all for being patient with us! 


	4. Terabithia

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! So here is the next chappie since we were threatened by an army of mutant gingerbread people...so yea! Next chappie!

Jess couldn't believe what he saw in Terabithia's room.

The walls, normally a pale white, was covered in pictures of Terabithia. The high mountaintops covered in snow and ice. The meadows a beautiful emerald green, blades of grass blowing in the invisible wind. Jess felt his mind whisper, "Just close your eyes, and keep your mind wide open." it was Leslie's voice. He closed his eyes and he could picture himself in Terabithia, the castle towers, the lake and the mountains and the creatures that lived in it's land around him. He opened his eyes and turned around, facing her bed.

Above her bed was a long piece if paper with words that were shaped like vines which read, 'Nothing Crushes Us!'

Terabithia spoke, "I took some art classes, it took me a few tries to get it right, but I did it." she looked at Jess, blue orbs met brown. "Is this like the place you and your friend knew?"

"Yea," Jess breathed, "Leslie always said, 'Nothing Crushes Us!' and the landscape is just how we imagined it." Jess confessed.

"Theres more," she said, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a sketch pad, "Here look," she said, thrusting the book into his hands.

Jess opened it up, amazed at what he saw.

And cut! That's it for this chappie! sorry its short we needed a cliffy lol, but we also need something to keep you readers interested in this story! So please review and we wil update by the end of the month... 


	5. Pictures

Once again, threatened by gingerbread men...at least it's not Zombies in about an hour...anyway! Here is the next chappie!

Jess couldn't believe what he saw!

Inside the sketch pad, were well sketches. But that's what surprised him.

They were sketches of Janice Avery, May Belle, Joyce Ann, Brenda and Ellie, PT, and even himself. He stared at each picture.

There was one of his older sisters, looking glamours like they always wanted.

There was four year old Joyce in a diaper. Jess mentally laughed, remembering the time May Belle told Leslie that Joyce was 'just a baby' when they were talking in one of their many conversations.

There was one with Janice, but she looked the same as usual. She looked like a troll, but on top of her head there laid a crown carved out of an Elder trees trunk, adorned with leaves embedded into it. Above her read the caption, 'Jane, Queen of the Trolls, best friend to Queen Terabithia.' in bold writing.

The next picture was of PT in different poses. Some were head shots of the rambunctious terrier, others were full body poses, and one where he was troll hunting. Jess smiled, he missed PT and the way he always seemed to get his face covered with saliva when he licked him.

The next picture was of May Belle, surrounded by twinkies. She sat on a high thrown, the twinkie surrounding her, going up to the arm rests. She too, had a crown on her head, made up of twinkies.

The next picture was what caught his attention mostly.

Unlike the other pictures, they only had one each, but these type of pictures took up most of the book. They were drawings of him.

Him in the castle, painting a mural of Terabithia.

Him with Leslie sitting on thrones in the castle, laughing at some unknown joke.

Him on top of one of Terabithia's hills. His legs up against his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around his legs, and his chin resting on his knee caps, looking at something in the distance.

The next picture was of him running. His arms and legs frozen in mid sprint. There was a thin layer of dew on the grass below his feet.

There was another picture of him and Leslie, arm and arm, smiling wide and tears at the corners of their eyes, like they had just stopped laughing when someone took the picture.

He flipped the page and it was clean. He looked up at Terabithia and spoke, his voice cracking.

"H-how," he swallowed hard, his throat felt like it was filled with cotton. "do you know so much about me?" he asked her.

"I don't know Jess...I have this dreams, or sometimes just sudden flashes of memories, they go as fast they come, and I have to quickly jot it down or draw a sketch outline because I dong know what it is, and I know, I just know, somehow, that it was the life I lived before I lost my memory. Sometimes in my dream, I'll here a voice, one that sounds like yours, but I could never make it out, it would be muffled, like your mouth was covered with something." she replied, slightly red, she looked at the clock.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "You better get going, it's almost the end of the hour, you need to go to see Dr. Smith!" she said, walking to the door and opening it up.

Jess stood there for a few seconds before following her.

"See you at lunch or dinner Jess!" she said as Jess walked out if the room.

"Yea, see you Le-Terabithia." Jess said, catching himself in time from calling Terabithia Leslie.

"Its a mouthful ain't it? Just call by Tera." she said, laughing, she waved to Jess and closed the door.

Jess sighed, he was even more sure that this was Leslie...he just needed to help her get her memory back.

And with that he walked to the area where where he was told De. Smith's office was.

**So yea! A little earlier than expected, we were just gonna start it then the whole chappie came out and we just had to post it! So what do you think? Good, bad, so-so? Tell us in a review!**

Question time!

1: what is your favorite picture that Leslie drew?

2: do you think Jess should tell Dr. Smith about Terabithia and how he thinks she is Leslie?

3: do you want a little bit if romance between Jess and Terabithia/Leslie?

4: next chappie?: Jess' meeting with Dr. Smith, or a big chappie with Terabithia's POV, of this chappie?

5: would you like another story that has this story from Terabithia's POV?

6: would you like it if we posted a one-shot on what happened when Leslie became Terabithia? 


	6. Somewhere Only We Know

**Okay, so I posted a fic of what happened when the rope broke... So here it is, Jess' meeting with Dr. Smith, also, there will be a story with Leslie's POV, I just need enough ambition to actually /write/ it...oh! In addition, I am writing a Fanfiction that coincides with this one from that is written from the Dark Masters POV, which you will understand at the end of this chapter. So hopefully you will see that floating around soon...I just may post it after this one, idk. Enough of the AN! ON WITH FIC!**

* * *

Jess knocked on the door that was labeled, 'Dr. Jackie Smith' he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for her to respond.

"Come in!" said a voice behind the door. Jess tuned the doorknob and entered.

The room was spacious. There was a wall dedicated to books about the mind and different things. There were various paintings hung around the room, mostly of landscapes and scenic things.

"Ah, Jess, please, take a seat." She instructed, indicating the plush couch in front of her desk as she pulled out a note pad and a pen.

Jess hesitantly made his way over to the couch and sat down, the couch sucking him into its cushions.

"So what brings you to therapy at this time?" she asked him.

Jess looked at her blankly as she jotted down some notes. She looked back up at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, my family forced me to come here after several years of blaming myself for something that happened when I was 11." Jess answered after a while.

"And what was it that happened?" Dr. Smith asked him, her eyes searching him before jotting something down.

"I murdered my best friend." Jess said quietly, the memories of that day flashing in his mind. Why didn't he invite Leslie to the museum with Miss Edmunds? He knew she would have loved to go, why had he been so selfish? 'Oh yea, that's right' he reminded himself, 'you had puppy love for Miss Edmunds.'

"How exactly did you murder your best friend?" she asked him as she jotted down more notes.

Jess could not believe she was asking him those questions! Wasn't the therapist supposed to be briefed about what they were coming in for?

"I wasn't there for her." Jess stated simply, he stared at her with his arms crossed, waiting, daring her to ask another stupid question.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke, "I wouldn't consider that murder, Mr. Aarons." She said in a soft, motherly tone. "You had no control over what could have happened to your friend."

He pounded his fists on the table and stood up "YES I DID!" Jess shouted, back at her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at being spoken to in that tone by Jess.

She continued to give Jess the same look as his chest rose and fell. He slowly took a seat on the couch when his breathing had evened out.

Dr. Smith just sat there, letting Jess regain his breath before she continued to question him. It was a good three minutes before Dr. Smith asked her next question. "And how exactly did you have control over the accidental death of your friend?" She asked him, taking notes as she scribbled along the yellow pages.

"Because I didn't invite her to the museum." Jess mumbled the images of the building flashing in his head and he could not help but feel sad as he watched his own past self, his happy carefree-self, having a wonderful time while his best friend was dying. It did not seem fair.

"So by inviting her to a museum you could have saved her life?" She asked jotting down more notes as Jess just nodded his head. "And how is that by inviting her to a museum you could have saved her life?" she asked.

"She wouldn't have gone into the woods to go to..." Jess said, drifting off, not wanting to complete the sentence. He was about to say Tersbithia, but that would not be a good idea. He watched as Smith looked at him pointedly.

"Go to where?" She asked him. Her eyes searching every inch of his face as she waited for his response.

"Somewhere only we know." Jess replied, as images of his and Leslie's adventures in Terabithia, fighting trolls, freeing the prisoners of the Dark Master, and watching over the people of their land. Then his mind flashed to that day. When Leslie died. The Dark Master was /there/. Jess was sure that he was there!

"And what was this place?" She asked him, studying every inch of his face, his emotions, intently.

"It's a secret." Jess stated. And it was. It was his and Leslie's secret place, where they could be themselves and do as they pleased. Where they were the ones to make the rules.

Dr. Smith sighed; she was not getting /anything/ out of this boy. She glanced at her clock to see that the one hour session was up she had another person coming in after Jess.

"That's all for today," she said, as she placed her notepad face down, and looked at Jess, "Your free to go"

Jess sighed, 'thank god that's over with.' he thought as he got up from the couch and exited the room.

His stomach rumbled and he headed towards the cafeteria. He stood in a line until he got his food and then went look for a place to sit.

"JESS!" Jess' head snapped in the direction of the voice.

He saw Tera sitting at a small table next to a big open window. The sun's rays had fallen at an angle that it glazed behind her back giving her an angel-like appearance.

Jess smiled as he walked over to her. Her side of the table was covered in papers and various other things such as colored pencils, paper and pens.

"Hey Tera." Jess said as he took a seat across from Tera. "What are you working on?" he asked her as he craned his neck to look at her drawing. He took a bit from his sandwich as he examined the artwork.

The drawing was that of the woods of Terabithia, but he could see in the shadows of the trees, a shadow much darker. It was the Dark Master. Well, it was his profile and he was looking at something but Jess could not see what it was because Tera's arm was covering it.

Tera grinned at Jess, "I don't really know myself," she said, "But it was one of the things that I remember." she said, moving her arm to put her long hair into an elegant ponytail.

When Tera's arm moved Jess shifted his gaze drifted over to wear the Dark Master was looking at and he nearly choked.

He was looking at Leslie swing across the rope over the high water. Jess searched frantically around Leslie in hopes of finding himself, but he did not. And this worried him as much as it scared him.

"Jess…Jess…Jess!" Tera said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Jess jumped five feet in the air, "Huh, what?" he asked looking at Tera, who had worry in her crystal eyes.

"You had this really weird look on your face and it was starting to worry me." she said quietly.

"Oh sorry," Jess said quietly, taking another bit out of his sandwich and swish of chocolate milk.

"It's okay." Tera said, grinning at Jess. "There was something I was going to ask you but I forgot..." she said, her eyes glazed over for a second."Oh well, it'll come back to me." she said laughing as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The two sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the others presence. Jess did not pay any mind to the people who were giving them odd looks from around the cafeteria. Tera seemed either to not mind at all or was quite use to it.

"Hey!" she said, snapping her fingers, "I remember what I wanted to ask you!" she said, her face brightened with excitement. "I have an art class tomorrow. I remember you saying that you liked to draw, would you like to join me?" she asked him hopefully.

"Yea, sure." Jess sputtered.

"Cool!" she said excitingly, it's from two to three on Tuesdays and Thursdays." she said as she gathered up her papers and placed them in a folder. "I've gotta jet, I have a writing class to get too soon and I need to go get my stuff from my room." She explained. "Do you want to come with?" she asked him. Jess thought about it, maybe he could learn more about the things that went on inside her head...

"Sure." he replied, eating the last bit of his lunch. The two got up from their seats and exited the cafeteria heading toward the rooms.

When they got to Tera's room Jess stood awkwardly in the doorway as he watched Tera scurry around her room picking up various papers.

"Okay." She said, walking towards him, "Let's go." She said brightly as she pulled Jess along the halls towards a hallway that was in the main lobby.

They entered through a mahogany colored door. The room inside was filled with beautiful paintings, some he recognized, as those of Terabithia.

"Tera!" cried a middle-aged woman. She was wearing a flower petal smock. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and she had a dazzling shade of emerald orbs.

"Hello Violet." Tera said back.

Violet looked at Tera and noticed Jess next to her, "Who's your friend?" she asked her.

"This is Jess, I'm his buddy." Tera said, "Jess, this is the art and writing teacher, Violet Craftsman." Tera said, introducing the two.

Violet put her hand out and Jess took it cautiously. "Well, any friend of Tera's is a friend of mine..." she said, her voice trailing as she looked at Jess more closely, "You look oddly familiar..." she mused.

Tera spoke, "Yes, he looks like the boy I draw from my memories."

Violet snapped her fingers, "Thought I saw your face somewhere, but it's probably just a coincidence that you look like Tera's drawings." she said and Jess could not help but give off a chuckle. He looked around and saw a few other people arriving of various ages.

"Well, I believe we should begin." Violet said after a while. Tera grabbed Jess' hand.

"Come on." She said as she began leading him towards a table.

"Okay everyone." Violet began, "Today I want you to write about something that you miss. Please try to add as much detail as possible to paint a picture of what you're trying to get your reader to imagine." she said while passing out lined paper to the class. She walked to the frog of the room. "Begin." she stated and Jess and Tera began writing.

* * *

"Times up." Violet said thirty minutes later. Jess sat down his pencil and messaged the skin between his thumb and pointer finger. He had not furiously written this much since high school.

Violet came around and collected the papers. As she took Jess paper, she scanned the first few lines and looked back at Jess.

"This is really good, Jess." she praised him while she collected Tera's papers.

"Tera, wonderfully written as always." she smiled as she walked away.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jess asked as Tera led him out of the class.

"To the courtyard. It's quite peaceful at this time and no one goes there in the late afternoon." she said as she tugged him along the hallway to a set of double glass doors.

Tera pushed open the doors to reveal a beautiful courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle and the sound of water falling into water could be heard. There were multiple fruit trees. Some trees contained beautifully autumn ripped apples. Juicy blackberries and blueberries hung from the small trees that lingered. The paved stone floor was a lit with a soft glow of the floodlights that were laid on the floor.

The couple walked over to one of the wooden benches and sat down as the sound of chirping crickets could be heard.

"So what did you write about?" Tera asked Jess after a few minutes of amicable silence.

Jess was hesitant at first, but replied to the question, "Leslie." he answered in a quiet voice, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

Tera looked at him. She had a hard time reading his face since his hair was in the way, plus she was looking at his profile. Tera bit her lip nervously before putting an arm around him.

Jess flinched slightly from the touch then relaxed into it as Tera placed her head on his shoulder.

Jess hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist and she scooted closer to him.

They sat like this for a good half hour, just enjoying the others comfort.

A small breeze moved through the courtyard making the trees ripple and drops of water from the fountain were blown from their resting place.

Tera gave an involuntary shiver and Jess looked down at her.

"You look cold, we should head inside and get some dinner." he said and Tera couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. The two stood up and made their way inside the building.

When they arrived to the cafeteria, there weren't a lot of people so they were able to get in line and get their dinner, which was this rice and meat casserole topped with melted monetary jack and shredded cheese.

They walked over to the table they had occupied at lunch.

They ate their food in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

"I'm going to head to bed." Tera said 15 minutes later. Jess looked up at her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Jess said as Tera stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Jess sighed, standing up and putting his tray in the designated area. He slowly walked out of the cafeteria and towards his room.

The day's events had gone quite smoothly than he thought it would. Tera was not a nut case; she was not even close to it. She was a very amicable as well as highly intelligent person.

He walked into his room, pulled on his pajamas, and crawled into bed. It was a strange night.

_"Jess…Jess…Jess…" A mysterious voice spoke from the depths of Jess' mind._Jess flinched and he tensed up as he slept. _Jess…" The voice spoke again. Jess opened his eyes expecting to be in his bed but he was not. It was dark out; Jess' back was on a cold damp surface. It was not solid but seemed slightly mushy._

_Jess took a deep whiff of his surroundings-trees, dirt, air. He drew his outstretched fingers into a fist and pulled up dirt and dry leaves._

_'What is going on here?' Jess asked himself as he bolted himself upright._

_"Jess…" The voice said again._

_"Jess." Said another voice. A female's voice. Jess turned around and saw Tera- no, Leslie-no Tera. Jess could not make up his mind. He knew that she could not be Leslie, Leslie was dead. And Tera, well, what would Tera be doing here? Unless he had officially gone crazy. Yea, let's go with that._

_"Jess." Said TeraLeslie, "What's wrong?" she asked again. "It's me, Tera." Tera said._

_Jess blinked multiple times, how was Tera here? Where is here anyways?_

_"Tera," Jess was able to say, making Tera's worried features become relieved as she hurried over to her friend and stood next to him._

_"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around. The full moon was partially shone through the tops of the trees._

_"You mean you don't remember?" The voice asked again. He seemed to be moving around them, for every word seemed to be said in a different place._

_Jess looked around harder, his eyes becoming more adjusted to the limited light. It was Tera who gasped first. After that, it only took Jess a second to realize where they were._

_The trees, the smell. How could he have not recognized where he was sooner! He had spent countless hours here. He knew it like the back of his hand. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner._

_"Jess…" Tera started, looking around her. "A-are we in…" he voice drifting off as the wind blew around them, making the trees dance and noises more prominent. The forest seemed to come alive with a wild, golden energy flow that seemed to vibrate off of everything that it came in contact with._

_The late blooms of cherry blossoms were flown in the direction of Tera. They span around her in a whirl of pink and red. When it stopped, a beautiful crown of flowers were placed on her head while some were elegantly weaved into her hair._

_Jess watched as he too was engulfed into a sea of light brown. He heard the constructing of something and when the wind stopped, he felt a crown on his head._

_Jess bent down to pick up a lone flower. He rose up to meet Tera face to face._

_"Yea," he breathed, responding to the question she had voiced earlier. He turned his attention to the horizon where it was starting to be bathed in a beautiful pink color. The glimmering ocean came more alive as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, illuminating the kingdom in a fresh wave of golden light. "Were in Terabithia." He said._

Jess stood bolt upright, panting hard. 'What had just happened?' he asked himself as he put his hand to his chest and took deep breaths.

After he had regained he normal heart rate, he felt himself holding something.

It was soft and smooth; Jess did not want to look at it. He was still dreaming, he _had_ to be. These things are not real.

He took his free hand and pinched his arm, hard. "Ow." He said, rubbing his arm. He took a deep breath as he pulled his arm away from him and he took a sharp intake of breath.

Holding in his hand, was a cherry blossom flower. But not any random cherry blossom flower, it was the one from his dream

* * *

**How'd we like them apples! Oh wow, my heart was beating SO fast when I was writing the dream sequence. Holy crap! This was longer than I anticipated. I originally did not have the writing or courtyard scene but as I was, going through I was like, oh I need to add something here then that little something turned into this huge paragraph! So yea, please review and tell me what you think! I worked really really hard on this, hence my long absence from this story. In addition, I have had mounds of homework to do. So a grand total of 3,542 words! I am really happy right now as you are too. So make me happy by reviewing!**

**Okay! Question time!**

**1) ****What should happen next?**

**2) ****What was your favorite part?**

**3) ****Why do you think about the dream?**

**4) ****What happened to Tera? **

**So answer the questions plz!**

** Ciao!**


	7. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Okay, sorry I know you all expected a chapter. I put up a few questions in the last chapter and no one answered them. ;(

Anyways! I posted a new BtT story that coincides with this one. It's called The Day Our Queen Died, and no one has reviewed that either. :(

So, that's it. Plz answer the questions so I cam begin writing the next chapter! 


End file.
